This invention relates generally to a hull construction for use in a boat; and a method for making same and especially to a hull construction which inhibits marine life from forming thereon. The reduction of marine growth and barnacle encrustation upon the hulls of boats has presented an age old problem to the shipbuilding art. For centuries copper sheath wooden hulls were utilized to prevent marine growth, barnacle encrustation and prevent toredos (wood borers) from damaging the hull's timbers.
Since the advent of fiber glass hulls, the problem presented by wood borers has been eliminated since such fiber glass hulls are not attacked thereby. However, the problem of marine growth and barnacle encrustation has been particularly troublesome to boats having fiber glass hulls. One way of eliminating such marine growth and barnacle encrustation has been to place a high frequency sound generator proximate the hull, a high frequency sound signal being transmitted through the hull to dislodge marine growth from the hull. Still another manner of inhibiting marine growth is to paint the bottom of a boat having a fiber glass hull with an anti-fouling bottom paint which prevents marine growth adherence to and barnacle encrustation on the hull. Nevertheless, although such painting has enjoyed limited success, the painting must be repeated often since such a coating will usually not last a full season in warmer waters and has been known to last even less time in colder waters. Accordingly, the ways of preventing marine growth and barnacle encrustation on fiber glass hulls has heretofore been less than completely satisfactory.